C'est La Vie
by Griffinmon
Summary: Mimi, Sora, Hikari and Miyako take a break and go outside for a game or two. They run into Yamato and.. well, “-and he wondered if they were doing some sort of sacrificing ceremony to the Pop Rock gods or something…” - SONGFIC! Enjoy.


A/N: ^_^ Just a small burst of inspiration

C'est La Vie

A/N: ^_^ Just a small burst of inspiration. It came to me while playing Mario Tennis and listening to B*Witched. Believe me.. C'est La Vie makes Tennis a whole lot more interesting… BTW, "Mummy" was changed to "Mimi", I thought it fit much better. ^_^ Enjoy.

Disclaimer?: I don't own B*Witched or C'est La Vie. I merely listen and kick Yoshi shell on Mario Tennis WHILE listening. Don't like it? Bite me.

Summary?: Mimi, Sora, Hikari and Miyako take a break and go outside for a game or two. They run into Yamato and.. well, "-and he wondered if they were doing some sort of sacrificing ceremony to the Pop Rock gods or something…" ^-^ SONGFIC!! Enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~

The scene opens to Mimi, Hikari, Sora and Miyako in a green field. The girls are lying on their backs looking at the clouds and chatting about life, boys(Miyako), and Mario Tennis(Sora). "..You know. Some people say I look like my Dad.." Miyako starts, trying to change the current subject. The other girls stare at her like she was mad, then burst into giggles. Miyako blinks, confused for a minute, then joins in. After several minutes, they stop laughing then go back to staring at the clouds. Within a short time span, Mimi sits up. "..Did you hear that?" Sora looks around, and Hikari listens. Miyako shakes her head 'no.' "There it is again!" Mimi points it out, and this time Hikari and Sora pick up on the mysterious noise. "It's a…" Sora begins, trying to define the sound. "Harmonica.." Hikari finishes for her. The girls exchange looks, then come to a simple conclusion. "Yamato!" they say in unison, nodding in agreement. They sit around, staring at the clouds(Miyako and Hikari), when Mimi gains an almost evil grin. "Hey.. Girls. Why don't we go see what Yamato-kun is up to?" it took a minute to sink in, but the three other girls also gained a semi-evil grin. Getting up, they race each other to where the Harmonica music is coming from.

Yamato is seen sitting in a tree house high up in a large Oak tree, one leg hanging off the edge and playing a sad blues tune. He sees the girls race up to the tree, but ignores them. Soon after their much ignored arrival, Alternative/pop music drowns out his blues song. This definitely got his attention. "Hey! I'm playing up here!" he snaps to the pedestrians below. "We know!" is his reply. He looks down angrily and finds Mimi and Sora waving to him from the trunk of the tree; Miyako over by the boom box that drowned out his blues giving him a thumbs up sign, and Hikari smiling at him. All begins to get suspicious for Yamato, and he glares warily at his new "guests". Miyako turned up the volume of the boom box and the tune becomes apparent. Violins, drums and guitars, all blended making quick Irish sort of music. Then, to Yamato's amazement(and fear), they began to sing…

'_Ah ooh.. Hey hey!_' the girls formed a line, in order with Mimi on the far left, then Sora, Hikari and Miyako at the far right.

'_Ah ooh.. Ah ooh_' they repeated, in tune with the music.

'_I said, Hey boy sittin' in your tree-_' Mimi began the seeming song.

'_Mimi always wants you to come for tea_' Hikari continued.

'_Don't be shy, straiten up your tie,_' Sora picked up where Hikari left off, acting out to be straitening out an invisible tie on her neck.

'_Get down from your tree house sittin' in the sky,_' Miyako sang next. All of this was clearly stating that these girls were nuts- No, INSANE described it _much_ better.

'_I wanna know, just what to do_' Mimi sung, tilting her head to the side and looking up at him.

'_Is it very big? Is there room for two?_' Sora shrugged, pointing to the house in the tree.

'_I got a house with windows and doors-_

_I'll show you mine if you show me yours_' Hikari continued, smiling and stifling a giggle. The girls then started to dance, it reminded Yamato of that Back Street Boys music video he had watched once – Stupid. He decided, they were insane and needed psychiatric attention, FAST. He was just happy none of them could get into his tree house without the rope ladder, which was safely set in the corner.

'_Gotta let me in_' Mimi winked and giggled.

'_Hey_' Hikari chimed after Mimi.

'_Hey_' Miyako repeated.

'_Hey_' Sora hit a sour note, but the girls forgave her and dismissed it, going on with the song.

'_Let the fun begin, Heey.._' Mimi continued, as Miyako left the group to get something.

'_I'm the wolf today, hey hey hey-_

_I'll huff! I'll puff!_

_I'll huff I'll puff I'll blow you away!_' the three sang in unison, acting out their song, as Miyako came back with a wooden ladder and set it against the tree. 'Oh GOD!! They have a ladder!!' Yamato snapped to himself, scooting farther back into the tree house.

'_Say you will, say you won't-_

_Say you'll do what I don't_' Miyako, Hikari and Sora continued the verse as Mimi climbed the ladder to a semi-frightened Yamato. She grabbed his arm and pushed him toward the ladder, he complied reluctantly and climbed out of the safety of his tree house, wondering what these psychos wanted.

'_Say you're true, say to me-_

_C'est la vie!_' Yamato was pushed out into the open, and the four girls skipped happily around him, singing their weird little song.

'_Say you will, say you won't-_

_Say you'll do what I don't,_

_Say you're true, say to me-_

_C'est la vie-ie!_' They repeated the chorus, as they stopped skipping, and stood around in a circle, surrounding him. Cutting off all chance of escape.

'_Do you play with the girls?_' Sora began the next verse, winking.

'_Play with the boys?_' Hikari sang/asked, gesturing to Taichi, Ken and Daisuke in the distance, playing with a soccer ball.

'_Do you ever get lonely playing with your toys?_' Miyako chanted, grabbing Yamato's Harmonica and pointing to it. Yamato stifled a protest as he seized back his prized instrument.

'_We can talk-_' Mimi smiled, holding her hand up to her ear as if it was a phone.

'_We can sing_' Sora winked and smiled playfully, as did the rest of the girls.

'_I'll be the queen and you'll be the king_' Hikari chimed placing a delicate finger on the now-scared boy's chest.

'_Hey boy in your tree-_' Mimi gestured once again to the tree.

'_Throw down your ladder make'a room for me!_' Miyako completed.

'_I got a house with windows and doors-_

_I'll show you mine if you show me yours.._' Sora and Hikari finished the verse. Yamato had never seen insane people before, but he was sure this is what they would look like as he watched the four start skipping around him again.

'_Gotta let me in!_' they chimed again in chorus.

'_Hey!_' Sora began, grabbing Yamato's left arm as the group stopped skipping.

'_Hey!_' Hikari and Miyako chimed, grabbing onto his right arm and fully scaring poor Yamato.

'_Hey!_' Mimi chirped last, wrapping her arms around his torso and giving him a unsuspected hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. It amused the four greatly as he blushed bright crimson. They WERE nuts!

'_Let the fun begin! Heey!_' They continued, as Yamato tore from their grasp, blushing and twitching like mad and breathing quite heavily.

'_I'm the wolf today!_

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

_Hey!_' Again! This time Sora and Hikari on his right arm, Miyako on his left and Mimi once again had the pleasure of another hug. Of course, now Yamato was completely scared and trying not to scream bloody murder and run like hell. It wasn't polite. '…To hell with politeness!' Yamato snapped and took off running. He tripped a few yards later. 'Damn rabbit holes..' Yamato cursed under his breath as the girls overtook him again.

'_I'll huff, I'll puff_

_I'll huff I'll puff I'll blow you away!_' they pulled him up, still chanting their(or what Yamato supposed) War song, as Sora brought out a jump rope. They shoved Yamato into the center of their circle as Hikari and Sora took the ends of the rope.

'_Say you will, say you won't-_

_Say you'll do what I don't,_' Mimi and Miyako shouted encouraging phrases and nodded for him to try as Sora and Hikari continued the chorus. Hikari and Sora started the jump rope and Yamato pranced over it agilely, trying not to trip or run away screaming like a girl.

'_Say you're true, say to me-_

_C'est la vie!_' They continued their chant as Yamato skipped the rope, and believe it or not, he was having fun. To show off his skills, he tried a mid-air spin, then continued his jumping, amazingly he didn't trip. He tried it again, and again. "Hey.. This is kinda fun!" Yamato congratulated himself and tried the spin again. He was so occupied with his new accomplishment, he never saw the evil grins that spread about his captors' faces. The rope sped up, and Yamato had to work harder at not tripping. Succeeding, he tried the spin once again at this faster pace. A loud curse slipped from the blonde boy's mouth as he hit the ground, feet entangled with the rope.

'_Say you will, say you won't_

_Say you'll do what I don't-_

_Say you're true, say to me-_' they moved in, still singing, of course. They tied Yamato's legs together with the jump rope and bound his arms, tying them to his legs and sitting him up on his knees. "The hell..?" he blinked and realized his position. He was now their prisoner. They skipped around him, and he wondered if they were doing some sort of sacrificing ceremony to the Pop Rock gods or something…

'_C'est la vie-ie!_' they laughed and continued skipping, as their song was not yet over.

'_Hup hup! _

_Na na na hey! Na na na ho!_

_Na na na hey! Hup hup hup!_

_Say you will say you won't_

_Say you'll do what I don't_

_Say you're true say to me_

_Wanna say C'est la vie!_' they skipped about and Yamato had reason to question mental stability.

'_Say you will, say you won't_

_Say you'll do what I don't_

_Say you're true, say to me_

_C'est la vie-ie!_' Everything about these people were scaring Yamato, he HAD to escape, but, unfortunately he was tied up, and they were resourceful.

'_Na na na ho_

_C'est la vie-ie!_

_Na na na hey!_

_Hup hup hup!_

_C'est la vie-ie!_' The song ended, and the girls stopped singing. They giggled and poked at their bound prey. He whimpered and wished for Taichi to rush in, fight off his predators and rescue him. No such luck. Mimi chuckled and tickled the underside of his chin, he only stifled a sob and sighed defeatedly.

~

Taichi watched from a distance. Watched as who he identified as Mimi, Sora, Miyako, and his little sister skipped around his friend, singing. A very strange sight to see, he only wished he had a camera. Yamato seemed to be enjoying the attention was what it looked like to him. He even tried to start a game of tag before he tripped! "…Lucky 'Matt. He always gets the girls…" Taichi muttered under his breath, before being hit in the head with the soccer ball. "C'mon Tai'! Let's play already!!" Daisuke yelled a short distance from Taichi. He shrugged and turned around, dribbled the ball back to the others, and they continued their game.

~

Yamato sobbed as the girls, lead by Mimi, of course, dragged him off for a makeover…

~*~*~*~

A/N: I am SO cruel! Poor Yamato-kun! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed. Please review! I'd appreciate it! Flames welcome with open arms and a bucket of water! ^_^ Or, Spam me [HERE][1]! ^_^ Oh, by the way..

POLL:: Do you care if I do a FanFic about a Werewolf?(a Miyori romance most likely) 

If you DO care, I wouldn't mind a few ideas if you have any! ^_^ Thanks for reading! Luv y'all! ^-^(Yeah.. I'm from the south.. -_-**)

   [1]: mailto:emperor_griffinmon@yahoo.com



End file.
